


[Podfic] And in Health

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: #ITPE treats [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pittsburgh Penguins, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: So Geno proposed to people in times of stress. That was fine. Geno’s feelings were ferocious and unwieldy and sometimes just fucking inconvenient, and there wasn’t a guy on the team who hadn’t figured that out within a couple of weeks of being here.Podfic of Snickfic's story.





	[Podfic] And in Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And in Health](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422697) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic). 



> This was recorded as a treat for [themusecalliope](http://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope) for #ITPE2017. You said you enjoy protectiveness and fun/light fic and this is actually kind of both, I think? I hope it works for you :)

cover art by me

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2017/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20And%20in%20Health.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:18:25 | 17 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook (M4B)](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2017/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20And%20in%20Health.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:18:25 | 9 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Thank you, [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic), for giving permission to podfic.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Breakable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZjwdS_rmIE) by Ingrid Michaelson. 


End file.
